


Changing My Route

by SistersCutiePie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabe and Jack are really fluffy together, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Swearing, M/M, Past Accidents, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rating May Change, Shopping Plaza AU, Slow Romance, Target AU, but like three people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SistersCutiePie/pseuds/SistersCutiePie
Summary: Taking chances can end in many different ways, sometimes it's good and other times it can be bad; and if you're lucky it could just be okay. McCree decides to take a chance and the outcome seems better than what he could ever imagine. While he is taking a completely different route his friends are trying to make their own choices, each of them taking different chances. Zarya is in love with her best friend, Lena is hurt because she's catching feelings for someone who doesn't care, Fareeha is in love but her mother doesn't even know she is gay. These are just a few examples of what happens in their lives. Everyone is changing and making choices and sometimes the outcome is better than they could ever imagine.





	1. Changing My Route

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Overwatch Fanfic so I hope it's good! Just to clear up something Jack and Gabe are married and Hana is their adopted daughter! I wanted to mention this so there's no confusion! Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Throwing a coin into the water fountain wasn’t weird, it wasn’t normal either. It became a daily routine for McCree. Ever since his first day of work, and it continued even when some big name outdoor supplies opened in the shopping plaza he worked at and well he was getting tired of his job at Target. He actually loved Target, they had health insurance; god knows he needed that, a 401k, a good pay, and other amazing benefits. But something wasn’t right, he didn’t feel as happy as he should there, he worked with amazing people and even got a new father figure there. But the five years he worked there he always knew he wanted to do something else. As much as he hated throwing out the worn out khakis that made his butt look fantastic, he had to, so he put in his two-week notice when The Outdoor Shopper accepted his job application and called him that morning asking him to start in a few weeks.

* * *

**Wednesday, August 31st , 2016**

He remembers the last day at Target; honestly, he didn’t expect anything to happen, no party or anything of the sort; oh boy was he wrong. He was working the late shift on Wednesday, August 31st, 2016. He came in at 4 P.M. and usually was there for another hour after closing. He was going to the break room to clock out, he twisted the door handle and was surprised by the darkness. Usually, the lights were on, but Jack probably cut them off on accident. He flipped the light switch and his eyes adjusted to see his co-workers and friends there with confetti poppers and balloons.

In unison, they all cheered, “We’ll miss you, Jesse McCree.”

McCree fought back the tears but they won and he was sobbing happily. His friends gathered around and hugged him. Saying he didn’t need to be sad that he was moving on, but he wasn’t sad, this was the happiest he’s been in a long time. He hugged back and finally gathered himself up. He looked around and smiled, Gabe was standing at the table smiling. McCree walked over and hugged him, and Gabe hugged back.

“Well Jesse, I’m sad to see you go but remember if you do anything stupid you’ll be out of a job because I’ll personally hunt you down.” Gabe said, placing a hand on McCree’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m done with doing stupid shit.” McCree replied back.

“You better be; I am not having another run through of what happened a few years back.”

“I don’t want that either, trust me I’m a changed man.” McCree smiled and Gabe removed his hand.

“I’m proud of you.”

These were words that made McCree feel incredibly happy, Gabe had said that only a couple of times to him and when he said it he meant it. Gabe was pretty much his adoptive father at this point, and so was Jack. They both meant the world and more to him and whenever they were proud of him it made his heart swell with happiness.

“Thank you, pops.” McCree felt the tears coming back and he didn’t fight them. Gabe smiled softly and wiped his own tears with the palm of his hand. “Now don’t be getting soft on me now.” McCree chuckled softly.

“Shut up Jesse.” Gabe laughed and sighed, “Promise me if you need anything you’ll come to me or Jack, we are always going to be here for you. “

“I promise.” McCree replied.

Gabe smiled and looked at the table, “I hope you like the cake it's red velvet, Ana made it for you.”

McCree looked at the cake and laughed wholeheartedly, “Oh my god.” He said as he read the top of the cake, ‘Giddy up cowboy’ was written in red icing and lasso was frosted onto the cake also. He grabbed one of the paper plates and the knife lying next to it.

“Who wants some cake?!” McCree announced slicing into the large cake.

McCree left that night a little after one in the morning, he stayed around with Angela helping her clean up, but he used the term helping loosely, because he just sat in a chair and ate leftover cake and pizza while talking about life with Angela, but he did do something productive, he picked up his two soda cans and put them in the recycling bin.

* * *

**Monday, September 5th, 2016 (At 9:01 A.M.)**

Working at the new store wasn’t as different as he thought it was going to be, sure it was a new place with new people but he could walk to target in less than five minutes. They were in the same shopping plaza and he was still going to talked to everyone he used to work with, and he would still shop at target.

His first day went alright, he was tired and a little nervous but the manager was really strange, to say the least. He was short, like under five foot tall. McCree didn’t know how to react, he didn’t want to come off as rude on his first day so he tried not making eye contact, which was probably the wrong move.

Correction, it was the wrong move. The manager stood in front of him speaking loudly until he addressed McCree directly.

“Boy are you gonna look at me when I talk to ya, or should I get a stool to stand on.” The short man snapped.

McCree looked down and shook his head, “No need for the stool, it’s just that you are super short.” McCree saw the man give him a confused looked. “No offense by that, being short isn’t a bad thing!” McCree added.

“No offense taken, you’re confused. You’ve never seen a dwarf, have ya?” He asked.

“I haven’t had the pleasure too, but I’m always up for meeting new people.” McCree started to feel a bit more comfortable, the bearded man didn’t seem like he was going to bite his head off for being rude; it was an honest mistake after all. But he still gave off a strange vibe; maybe it was because he had a predominate Swedish accident along with the gigantic beard, maybe it was because he had a blind eye, or maybe it was the fact that he had a robotic arm, which wasn’t even weird to McCree, it was actually pretty cool.

McCree even started thinking of theories about him, like maybe his manager was a special agent that helped in the military and he has all the scars and injuries to prove it. Maybe that’s how he lost his arm and what blinded his eye. Maybe he was abducted by aliens and experimented on, who knows? McCree definitely didn’t.

The manager laughed and put his robotic hand out to McCree, “The name’s Torbjörn, and you are?”

“Jesse McCree, call me McCree.” McCree said shaking the older man’s hand.

“Nice to meet ya McCree, since we are already introducing ourselves let’s all get that out of the way.” Torbjörn said. He went down the line of employees and quickly made his way to the end.

“And you are?” Torbjörn questioned the man that was standing near the end of the line.

Everyone seemed to get quite, McCree was surprised by the noise dropping so quickly, was this guy a wanted criminal or something? He saw him earlier when he was walking in through the door and he didn’t think anything about it.

“Hanzo, at your service.” His voice was deep and almost like a growl.

“Last name?” Torbjörn said, looking down at his clipboard.

“Shimada.” Hanzo sighed and McCree held in a chuckle. Did Torbjörn really need to ask his last name, honestly how many Hanzos applied to work there? Probably not a lot, unless there was a secret group of them wanting to work at the same place.

“Thank ya, I always have trouble with Asian names.” Torbjörn chuckled.

McCree felt the awkwardness raise quickly. He felt second-hand annoyance from that comment. Maybe his manager had some problems, race problems. He only hoped that the statement was supposed to be in good nature and not some racist remark.

Hanzo had crossed his arms and his face looked more annoyed now, McCree understood why. The noise level had already gone back up but was hushed by Torbjörn, who needed to make an announcement.

"Now as you all should know, we are opening today at 11 A.M., which is in two hours. How many of you all have worked in retail before?"

McCree raised my hand along with a few other people.

"That's fantastic, so we have some people with experience. Let’s see here” He went down the list counting under his breath, “We have thirteen people on shift today, and six of you all have worked in retail so the remaining seven are going to be paired up with you all. Someone will have to work with two people, any volunteers?”

McCree didn’t feel like volunteering, sure he would get on Torbjörn side, but honestly he doubted he could handle more than one person. Most of the people that were working there were young, not teenagers but young adults and he remembered how bad he was when he was their age, which made him sound old; which he wasn’t he just turned thirty-seven and looked thirty-two on some good days. He honestly just didn’t want to deal with these people.

McCree’s train of thought was cut off and he let out a sigh of relief when someone decided to suck it up and tell Torbjörn that they would take two.

 

Torbjörn said a thank you to the young woman with light brown hair, and assigned her two people. McCree kind of hoped that he would get Hanzo, he seemed like the most sensible person there and he didn’t seem much older than him.

He heard his name called and looked at Torbjörn, he said a silent prayer to a god he didn’t believe in.

“McCree you get the Hanzo fella.”

McCree nodded and looked down the line and flashed a smile to the man on the end, which caused Hanzo to reply with a nod.

Torbjörn finished off the pairings and spoke again, “If you need anything come find me. I expect you all can handle yourselves for a while, I’ll be back twenty minutes before we open.” He said quickly and walked away.

McCree walked over to Hanzo, “Don’t worry I don’t have trouble with any types of names.” He smirked. “Name’s McCree.”

“It’s ironic that such a short man has such a big attitude.” Hanzo said looked at McCree with his arms still crossed.

McCree laughed and it prompted Hanzo to smile a little, “Honestly I don’t know if I should try and one up you on that because that’s what I was thinking.” McCree responded.

“My name’s Hanzo by the way, I’m guessing you would know that considering the midget’s trouble with Asian names. “Hanzo spoke and held his hand out. McCree shook his hand and started walking along side Hanzo.

“So is this your first job or?” McCree asked, the least he could do was to try and get to know the guy, he seemed pretty friendly so far.

“I’ve had a job before, it wasn’t the worst but I wanted something else.”

“I’m in the same boat, I used to work at Target. But it didn’t feel right, so I changed my route.” McCree said. “So where did you work before was it around here?”

“It’s not far from here, my father and mother owned a restaurant, I worked there for a while but I decided to quit.” Hanzo sighed. “I grew tired of cooking and serving food to people that thought because they were eating with chopsticks they had the right to act like they knew everything about my culture.”

“Seems like you can’t escape the ignorant people.” McCree chuckled.

“Seems like I’m walking with one right now.” Hanzo said looking at the man next to him and smirked.

McCree laughed even harder, “I’m not ignorant.”

“Then why aren’t you paying attention, if you haven’t noticed we are on the other side of the store, and you are talking to me instead of training me on how to do my job.” Hanzo said with a slightly harsh tone.

“Well sorry for trying to be nice.” McCree snapped. “Let’s get to work then buttercup.”

Hanzo wasn’t a bad worker at all, he paid attention and learned quickly. But the friendly banters and side conversations quickly went away after the earlier comment from Hanzo. After Hanzo learned how to do credit cards and how to void things they sat in silence.

One good thing was at least the cashiers got chairs, which Hanzo took full advantage of while McCree leaned against the wall, playing with his phone. Which he was ninety-nine percent sure he wasn’t supposed to be doing but who was going to tell on him. Hanzo? Hanzo didn’t seem to give two fucks about him.

McCree looked down at the phone and saw he had a new notification.

**Message from: Angel Wings**  
**Sent At: 8:48 A.M.**  
**Good luck at your new job cowboy!! I hope to see you again soon!!~ <3**

McCree smiled and texted back quickly.

**Message to: Angel Wings**  
**Sent At: 10:32 A.M.**  
**Please come rescue me, everyone here is either young, crazy, or grouchy. This never happened at Target :’( .**

Torbjörn did eventually come back, right at twenty minutes before opening. He made sure everyone knew what their jobs was and what they would be doing.

After double checking with everyone, Torbjörn set everyone their merry ways, McCree, and a couple other people to cash registers, greeters at the entrance, and other people walking around and cleaning up and straightening shirts and other stock.

* * *

 

**Monday, September 5th, 2016 (At 9:34 P.M.)**

The day seemed to go by pretty quickly, which was old. It wasn’t packed as Torbjörn had hoped but then again he was probably hoping the whole country of Russia plus four more people would come to the grand opening. To say the less he was disappointed by his high expectations, but McCree and other workers were pleasantly surprised and when they reached four hundred customers on the first day.

Lunch passed and so did the other breaks and before McCree knew it he was clocking out at 9:34 P.M. Torbjörn insisted on sending almost everyone home a little before closing up the shop. He only left three people with him, and these were the people that came in at four in the afternoon.

McCree put his time card up and started walking out of the building. Before he could get a couple feet out the door he was stopped by someone calling his name.

“McCree.” The deep voice said from behind.

McCree turned around and saw Hanzo standing in the door frame of the employee’s exit. “What do you want?” McCree mumbled.

Hanzo took a couple of steps forward, “I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t realize how rude that was going to sound when I said it. It was supposed to be funny and I came off as rude. It was not my intentions.” Hanzo apologetically said.

McCree took a few seconds to respond, Hanzo did seem like he was actually sorry and not just doing this to make himself feel better.

“No harm taken. I overreacted too, I should’ve known better.” McCree said.

“We started on a good note and I want to keep it that way.” Hanzo sighed. “Can we forget the whole insult thing?”

“What insult I have no idea what you’re talking about.” McCree said smirking.

“Wait you mean, -“ It took Hanzo a second to realized that McCree was joking with him. “Ah, I see what you’re doing.” Hanzo smiled. “Again I apologize for my behavior.”

“I do too, don’t worry about it, partner. No harm, no foul.” McCree felt better about the situation, they both were acting like idiots and at least Hanzo had the balls to say something before it became extremely awkward.

“Well it’s getting late,” Hanzo said rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll see you again soon hopefully. Goodnight McCree, be safe.”

“You too Hanzo, I’ll see you later. “ McCree replied.

“Goodbye.” Hanzo said waving at the taller man in front of him, who waved back.

McCree and Hanzo parted ways after exchanging goodbyes.

At least McCree was starting to like his new job and he knew one person he could talk to daily, sane was to be said with Hanzo.

* * *

 

Thursday, September 8th ( At 10:36 P.M.)

“Zarya, I really can’t thank you enough for driving me around lately. I didn’t think that my car was going to take this long to fix.” Mei sighed.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not a problem. At least I have someone to talk to on the way to and from work.” Zarya smiled and pulled into the parking lot of Mei’s apartment complex.

“It’s always good to look on the bright side!” Mei smiled. “Can you come in for a minute by the way? I have something I want to show you.” Mei said unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car’s door.

Zarya felt a blush creep onto her face. “Show me what?”

“It’s a surprise! Come on Zarya, it will only take a few minutes!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll come with you!” Zarya laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, and got out of the car and followed Mei up to her apartment.

Zarya was surprised when Mei opened the door, she wasn’t expecting Mei to be so unorganized. Which she wasn’t living in a pig’s sty, and she definitely wasn’t a runner up on the show Hoarders Buried Alive. But there were stray water bottles and books on the coffee table the couch and the desk, papers were alongside them.

“Stay here for a second it’s in my room.” Mei said smiling like a child as she walked into the other room.

Zarya pulled out her phone and read her messaged from Lena.

**Message From: Lena:**  
**Sent At: 10:24 P.M.**  
**Sooooo when are you going to ask her out?**

Zarya sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. She liked Mei, a lot. She was cute, funny, sweet as can be, and amazingly smart. But Zarya had no idea if she was even gay or at least bisexual, she knew she wasn’t homophobic at least, considering the fact that she was friends with multiple non-heterosexuals. But still, she had doubts that Mei would even go for another girl. Zarya didn’t respond to Lena, at least for now.

Mei came back holding something behind her back. “If you hate it that’s okay, it’s probably stupid. I just saw it and thought of you and I got it and I just hope you like it. It’s also kind of a thank you for driving me around for the past week.” Mei rambled on.

“I’m sure I will love it.” Zarya laughed and reached her hands out and Mei placed a folded up muscle tee into her hands.

Zarya unfolded it and read the text on it. ‘Male Tears Fuel This Workout’

Zarya started smiling uncontrollably, god it was tacky as hell but she still loved it.

“Really if you don’t like it it’s okay!” Mei quietly said.

“Mei, I love it. Thank you.” Zarya smiled sweetly and folded the tank back up.

“I’m glad you like it! I saw it and immediately thought about you!” Mei was excitingly saying. “Thank you, times a million!”

“Like I said I enjoy the company.” Zarya said. “Well, I think it’s time for me to head home. It’s getting late and I have to be at work early, do you need a ride tomorrow?”

“No, I’m off tomorrow thankfully. I’ll be out of your hair for a day at least.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll see you again in a few days. Good night.” Zarya started walking to the door.

“Wait Zarya, there’s one more thing I want to give you.” Mei blurted out.

“Hmm?”

Mei ran to Zarya and wrapped her arms around her tightly, which Zarya was taken aback on for a second but she quickly returned the hug and wrapped her arms around the shorter, chubby girl.

Zarya was hit by the smell of peppermint and vanilla mixed together. Zarya smiled lightly, completely aware her face was the color of scarlet, and the hug seemed to last longer than a normal one. Which wasn’t a bad thing at all. If anything, it could have lasted long and both Mei and Zarya would be happy.

But the hug did end after a minute of tight embrace.

“I’ll see you soon Zarya, take care.” Mei smiled sweetly. Her cheeks blushing harshly.

“I will, you too. Get a good night’s rest.” Zarya waved and walked out the apartment, Mei closing and locking the door behind her.

When Zarya got into her car she pulled out her phone and texted Lena back.

**Message to: Lena**  
**Sent at: 10:56 P.M.**  
**I’m in too deep.**

The response was pretty much immediate.

**Message From: Lena**  
**Sent at 10:57 P.M.**  
**WHAT HAPPENED IS IT BAD??!!**

**Message to: Lena**  
**Sent at 10:59 P.M.**  
**No! It was good, she gave me a shirt and she hugged me. I don’t know why but I feel like was flirting with me. But it’s probably just her being friendly.**

**Message from: Lena**  
**Sent at 11:01 P.M.**  
**You are so obvious she is CLEARLY into you have you seen the way she acts around you, she’s always smiling and stuff. Come on Zar think about it.**

**Message to: Lena**  
**Sent at: 11:02 P.M.**  
**I have thought about! That’s the bad part! I think about it a lot. She might like me but it’s a slim chance, let’s see how it plays out.**

**Message From: Lena**  
**Sent at: 11:03 P.M.**  
**If you don’t do anything I will take matters into my own hands.**

**Message to: Lena**  
**Sent at: 11:05 P.M.**  
**Give it a few weeks and then you can. Anyways I’m about to drive so goodbye. I’ll see you tomorrow.**

Zarya turned her phone off and tossed it into the passenger seat. She was lovesick and she hated it but loved it at the same time. She’s known Mei for a while now and Mei was a sweet person but lately, they’ve been getting closer and Zarya started feeling different. She just didn’t want anything to change or lose her as a friend. But she knew if she didn’t at least try something it would kill her.

Zarya started the car and turned on the radio to some pop station and drove home.

* * *

 

**Monday, September 12th, 2016 (At 11:43 P.M.)**

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Hana screamed from her room.

"What game is she playing today?" Jack asked, looking up from his book and over to Gabe, who was on a tablet.

"I'm not sure, sounds like she's gonna rage quit soon." Gabe replied not looking up.

"I'm worried about her." Jack said quietly.

This caused Gabe to turn off his tablet and look at Jack. “I am too, but she’s growing up. She’s only nineteen. She is kind of responsible and she makes good grades…”

Jack looked at Gabe with a look of disbelief.

“Okay, she sometimes makes good grades.” Gabe sighed. “Why are you worried about her?”

“I don’t know. I just feel like she doesn’t have a solid plan. All she does is play video games.”

“Jack that’s not a bad thing, she’s really good at them she even has a following because of them. Plenty of people are making their living because of video games.” Gabe smiled and grabbed Jack’s hand. “I think you’re just worried about losing your little girl.”

“I mean she is our daughter after all, I don’t want to lose her.” Jack said.

“I don’t want to either, but she will always be our kid and she’ll always come back to us.” Gabe slid out of bed and put his tablet on charge. “She’s still in high school anyways, we still have her more at least one more year, maybe more.”

“I know, you’re right. “Jack smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gabe said climbing back onto the bed and kissing jack. “I love you so much.”

Jack started to laugh and pulled Gabe closer, “Prove it then.” Jack purred into Gabe’s ear.

“Holy shit! Did you see that fucking get good scrub!” Hana cheered loudly.

Gabe sighed and crawled off Jack. “Well, one thing we can look forward to when she moves out is the fact that we can have sex again without hearing her scream about killing someone.”

“The only good outcome.” Jack laughed.

“Get comfy, I’m going to go tell Hana to get some rest.” Gabe said, walking out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bedroom next to the stairs. He knocked three times and opened the door.

Hana turned around when she saw him in the corner of the face cam and gave him a guilty smile. “Hey, dad.”

“As much as I love seeing and hearing about you murdering online people I’m afraid it’s time for bed. What time is it-“ Gabe said looking at her alarm clock next to her bed. “It’s 12:01, and you have school in the morning.”

“Yeah I know.” Hana groaned.

“So wrap up the games and hit the hay, or else I’ll unplug the internet.” Gabe threatened.

“You know I know how to plug it back up right?” Hana said in a sarcastic tone, “But fine I’ll go to bed, just let me end the stream.”

Gabe nodded and started to walk out of the room, “Goodnight Hana Banana, I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Hana replied and turned around and put her headphone back on.

Gabe closed the door behind him.

“Okay guys, I have to wrap it up. Gabe doesn’t mess around when he tells me to go to bed.” Hana skimmed the chat and made a scrunched-up face. “You guys are gross, plus my dad is gay as fuck, and so is my other dad. They’re gay together. So no to everyone asking if you can marry him.” Hana laughed a little and waved goodbye to the camera, “Okay goodnight everyone I probably can’t stream tomorrow because of work, but this stream will go on my channel in a couple days, so watch out for that. I’ll see you all around.”

Hana ended the stream and stood up from her chair and stretched. She grabbed her phone from the desk and looked at it, and cleared off her messages and went to twitter and started a new tweet.

_**@Dva_song tweeted: Thank you to everyone that came to stream tonight! I had a great time, I'll see you all soon. Sleep tight and good night! o( > ω <)b** _

Hana turned her phone off and put it on charge next to her bed. She hadn’t realized how long she had streamed for, it was a little over four hours which was rare on weekdays. She at least finished her homework first; which wasn’t a lot, thankfully. Her teachers actually had souls for once.

She pulled her gray comforter down along with her light pink sheets and got into her bed. Fixing her pillows and stuffed animals to make her bed more comfortable. She didn’t take long to fall asleep.

* * *

 

**Tuesday, September 13, 2016 (At 1:08 P.M.)**

Fareeha struggled to get the door unlocked, she was there for almost three minutes just trying to get the key into the hole. She was surprised when the door opened not from her key but from the inside.

Ana was standing there. This wasn’t good, it was the opposite.

“Fareeha, you’re home late.”

“Sorry mom, I was-“ She slurred together.

“Let me smell your breath.” Ana commanded.

“Uh, sure.” Fareeha said, blowing air into her mother’s face.

“Did you drink enough to kill a yak?” Ana sighed and put her hands on her hips. “Come in and go to the kitchen I need to talk to you.”

Fareeha nodded her head and stumbled into the house and to the kitchen where she pulled out a chair from under the dinner table and flopped into it.

Ana came in shortly after and grabbed two cups and filled them with water. She pulled out the chair in front of her daughter and sat next to her.

Fareeha grabbed the cup and took a sip from it.

“I’m not disappointed in you, by the way; you are thirty-two years old and you have your own life. I am okay with you getting drunk but I am more worried about you getting home. How did you even get home?”

“A friend drove me home.” Fareeha said looking down.

“Were they drunk too?” Ana questioned.

“No.” Fareeha responded.

“Fareeha, do not lie to me.”

“Okay, they were a little drunk, not as much as me. They barely had a whole drink.”

“I can’t believe you. You got in the car with someone that was drinking, how idiotic. I raised you better.” Ana sighed. “At least you’re safe and not dead.”

“I’m sorry, it was a stupid thing to do, but no one there was completely sober so I had to get someone to drive me that wasn’t completely wasted.”

“You can always call me, I can pick you up.”

Fareeha laughed in her mind, no shouldn’t couldn’t. Her mom wouldn’t even know where to go or let alone what she would think if she knew where she was at. It was a bar yes, her mom knew that, but she didn’t what kind of bar it was.

It was a gay bar, and tonight was girl’s night which meant one thing.

_Lesbians._

_And a whole bunch of them._

Ana didn’t know that Fareeha was gay, nor did Fareeha want her to know. Her mother was great at times, and she knew her mom didn’t mind gay people, sometimes her mom would tell her stories about her in college and the girls she dated then.

But she always said one thing.

_It was just a phase._

Fareeha knew it wasn’t a phase unless it was a twenty-year phase, and she knew it definitely wasn’t fake when she fell in love with one of her best friends in high school. She knew what love felt like because she felt it when she got her first girlfriend, she knew it wasn’t a phase it was real and was going to be with her forever.

Her mom wasn’t stupid but she was maybe a little obvious when it came to her relationships. For a while, Fareeha even had a beard, aka a fake heterosexual relationship to cover up her lesbianess. She helped the closeted gay guy and he helped her. But that ended a while ago.

He came out and everyone was supportive, he recommended that she do the same. She said maybe one day but that day still hasn’t come. Maybe one day in the very far future but not soon.

“I’m not going to scold you any more about this, there are more important matters.” Ana smiled and placed her hand on top of Fareeha’s hand. “Reinhardt will be moving in with us.”

“Oh?” Fareeha wasn’t shocked by this, she was more surprised that it took them this long to move in with each other. They’ve been dating for ten years now and were friends for years before that, and they weren’t married. They even opened a bakery together. “That’s good.”

“It is, but something has to change around here.”

“You’re not kicking me out, are you?” Fareeha quickly said, sitting up straighter.

“Darling no of course not, I still want you here. Goodness knows I need you here.” Ana patted Fareeha’s shoulder. “No, it’s just that we want you to not be out so late on weekdays. It’s troubling and we are both old. It’s getting harder to stay up worrying about you getting home safely.”

“Oh, that’s no problem. I won’t stay out too late now, tonight was a special night. It won’t happen again.”

“Thank you Fareeha.” Her mother smiled sweetly and let go of her hand and drunk her water. “Now tell me why was tonight special? Did you meet a boy?”

Yeah, a bunch of gay ones.

“Yeah I did.” Fareeha chuckled nervously.

She did meet someone, but it wasn’t a man; it was a girl.

See another reason Fareeha was out so late was because she went home with the girl and they had sex.

Meaningless sex.

The girl was nice though and she was a regular at the bar. They’ve shared conversations before and even shared some drinks, but tonight something different happened. The girl kissed her and the next thing they knew they were at her house making out and getting undressed.

Fareeha was gonna lie to her mom of course but she couldn’t lie to herself.

That was someone of the best sex she’s ever had.

“Well, maybe one day I’ll have grandchildren, hopefully not soon, though.” Ana said, snapping Fareeha out of her thoughts.

“Maybe one day.”

Ana smiled, “I’m going to sleep now. I have a meeting about a wedding cake in the morning. Good night Fareeha. I love you.” Ana put her glass in the sink and kissed Fareeha’s forehead before leaving the kitchen.

Fareeha followed behind shortly after finishing her water and putting the glass in the sink.


	2. Sunday Night Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana wonders what is going to happen after high school and asks Jack about it while he drives her to school. Fareeha brings Angela coffee and gets caught flirting with her. Gabe meets up with an old friend and talks about Fareeha and their lives. McCree invites Hanzo to hang out with him and his friends after work and he joins them, the next thing Hanzo knows is he is becoming closer with everyone and even helps Mei with relationship advice. McCree starts to think that he might have feelings for Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello, this is a long chapter and I am proud. Sorry for the wait I forgot my flash drive at a club meeting and I didn't get it for 2 days bc i skipped school bc Donald trump won. Anyways I hope you like it.

**Wednesday, September 14, 2016 (At 6:15 A.M.)**

Jack hit the snooze button on the alarm for the fifth time. Both Gabe and him were both guilty of doing this every morning.

“Jack, it’s time to wake up,” Gabe said drowsily, Jack replied with a long groan. “Come on, you have to go to work this morning.”

Jack felt the weight on the bed shift as Gabe stood up and stretched.

“Can’t I just stay home? The crew knows how to do their jobs.” Jack complained.

Gabe chuckled. “Jack, it’s nice that you say that but let’s be honest, they’d be lost without one of us there.”

“You’re right.” Jack drawled out. “I still don’t want to get up.”

“I can tell, but you have too so-“Gabe quickly grabbed the duvet and blankets and yanked them off the bed. “Get up.”

Jack’s body was attacked by the sudden change of temperature. “I hate you.” Jack hissed.

“No, you don’t.” Gabe smiled, and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of khakis from one of the drawers and tossed them the Jack. “Put some pants on.”

“What? Are you not enjoying the view?” Jack said, putting his hands on his hips and shaking them.

“Believe me I am.” Gabe winked at Jack. “But I don’t think Hana would appreciate this ensemble.”

Jack laughed and put on the pants and went to the closet and grabbed a red shirt from a hanger. “I guess you’re right. Do you want to start on breakfast and I’ll wake Hana up?”

“Sounds like a plan. Eggs and bacon?” Gabe asked.

“That sounds perfect. I’ll be down in a little bit.”

Gabe walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Jack had put his shirt on and went to Hana’s room and cracked the door.

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey.” Jack said from the door frame. Hana responded with a grunt and threw one of her pillows at the door. Jack looked down and grabbed the pillow and opened the door all the way and flicked on the light switch. “C’mon Han, get up. You have to go to school.”

Hana put the pillow over her head and mumbled under her breath.

“Gabe is making breakfast, put some clothes on and come downstairs.” Jack said before walking out of her room and down the stairs.

Hana raised up, causing the pillow to fall off of her. She stretched and pushed her blankets off her body and slowly stood up.

Hana went to her closet and grabbed a dark blue V-neck from a hanger and a pair of blue jean that had a few holes at the knees. She lazily put her clothes on along with a pair of pink socks and grabbed a brush from her dresser and brushed out her hair to make sure she didn’t have horrible bed head.

She walked downstairs and went to the kitchen where she saw Gabe and Jack cooking breakfast, Gabe was buttering bread and Jack was at the stove scrambling some eggs.

“Good Morning Hana.” Gabe said looking behind him and smiling at Hana; who was now sitting on a stool.

“Good morning.” Hana mumbled as she pulled out her phone and went to twitter.

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine.” Gabe had put the last piece of buttered bread on the pan and put it in the oven and clicked broil. “What’s wrong sweetie?” Gabe asked, walking over to the counter and putting his head in his hand and looking at Hana.

“I’m just tired, I’m not a morning person. You know that.” Hana said not looking up from her phone.

“Well you only have a couple more days of school, then you can sleep in all weekend. Do you work tonight?”

“Yeah, at three thirty. Are you going to take me?” Hana asked.

“I can, we can even grab something to eat before you have to work.” Gabe smiled and Hana’s face lit up.

“Can I get some chipotle?” She excitedly asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Gabe laughed and stood up straight. “What about you Jack, do you want something from chipotle?”

“I mean if you’re going there I’ll more than gladly get something.” Jack said.

“Looks like we are getting chipotle today.” Gabe went back to the oven and opened the door to check on the toast, he kept the door open while he grabbed an oven mitt and then removed the hot pan from the oven and clicked the off button. “Are the eggs almost done?”

“I just finished them up.” Jack turned around, holding the frying pan full of scrambled eggs. “Grab some plates.”

Gabe grabbed a few plates from one the cabinets and sat them on the counter, Jack walked over and divided the eggs between the three of them, and Gabe placed two pieces of toast on each plate.

“Hana, what do you want to drink?” Jack asked, opening the fridge’s door.

“Can I have some soda?”

“No, you haven’t even been up for an hour yet. Your choices are apple juice, water, or milk.” Jack responded.

“Um, coffee?” Hana smiled.

Jack sighed and grabbed something from one of the fridge’s shelves and then closed the refrigerator’s door and grabbed a mug from a cabinet. “Do you want the vanilla creamer in it?” He asked pouring the hot coffee into the light pink mug.

“Yes please.” Hana said, her mouth full of food.

Gabe laughed grabbed his own mug, “You spoil her, you know?”

“Hey, I’m not spoiled! You’re more spoiled than I am!” Hana spat out.

“You two shush, you’re both spoiled.” Jack laughed and handed Gabe the coffee pot.

“You’re the one that spoils us.” Gabe smirked and poured coffee into his cup and placed it back in the coffee maker.

“I spoil you two because I love you all.” Jack smiled and kissed Gabe on the cheek.

Hana made a disgusted noise and stuck her tongue out. “You guys are gross.” Jack and Gabe laughed in unison and looked lovingly at each other.

* * *

  
**Wednesday, September 14, 2016 (At 7:18 A.M.)**

Gabe handed Hana her pink, blue, and white bomber jacket and watched her slide it on, he grabbed her book bag off the floor and handed it to her along with her blue lunch box. “I packed you a turkey sandwich, some yogurt, chips, and some carrots. There’s a water in there too and I put a few dollars in there to just in case you want something from the vending machine.”

“Thanks, dad.” Hana said, putting her bookbag on. “I’ll see you later, I love you.”

“I love you too sweetie.” Gabe smiled and gave Hana a quick hug. “I’ll see you all later.” Gabe opened the front door and Hana walked out, Jack put his jacket on and smiled at Gabe. “Have a good day.” Gabe said sweetly.

Jack smiled and cupped Gabe’s cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gabe kissed Jack and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “I’ll see you this afternoon.”

Jack let go and so did Gabe. “I have to go now.”

“Sadly.”

Jack kissed Gabe’s cheek and walked out the door and unlocked the car where Hana was waiting.

Hana put her bookbag in the passenger seat’s floorboard and got into her seat and buckled her seatbelt along with Jack.

Jack pulled out of the driveway and turned the radio on a random station which was changed quickly by Hana, who had turned her own music on. Jack didn’t mind it surprisingly, he had gotten used to Hana’s music choice; which was some K-pop bands and some pop music, and even though Jack hated to admit it he was actually starting to like the music that he was forced to listen to almost daily. Hana would even sing along under her breath to most of the songs.

Jack was stopped at a red light before Hana started to talk.

“Hey Jack, can I ask you something.” Hana said, turning off her music.

“Of course. What is it?” Jack looked over to Hana.

“What if I don’t go to college?” Hana asked.

Jack didn’t know what to say. Just last night Gabe and he talked about this, but he never expected Hana to ask about it, she’s always been quiet about her school life. She was an A and B student but she never talked about her future with either of them.

“I would still love you even if you didn’t go, and so would Gabe. Why are you asking?” Jack responded, starting to drive again.

“I don’t think I want to go to college. I don’t like school that much and honestly, I kinda want to be a professional gamer.”

“Sweetie, listen. I will support you no matter what, if you want to play games for a living I’ll be there for you for the trip, if you do want to go to college I’ll support you.” Jack sighed. “You still have about a year till graduation, just think about it. Even if there’s not a field you want to go into you can still get a basic degree.”

“I could go into something with computers, or even video game design.”

“That suits you! You play video games twenty-four seven anyways!” Jack laughed. “What about your channel? Are you going to keep it up?”

“Of course I am!” Hana quickly replied. “I love streaming and making videos!” Her tone turned sharp.

“No need to get defensive. I was just asking.” Jack sighed and pulled behind one of the cars in line to drop their kids off at school. “I’m serious Hana, I’ll support you whatever you do. I’m proud of you for what you’ve done so far.”

“Thank you. That- that really makes me happy.”

Jack laughed and tussled Hana’s long brown hair. “Hana banana, you’re the best daughter anyone could ask for.”

“And you’re the best dad.” Hana smiled brightly. “Don’t tell Gabe I said that!” Hana jokingly said.

“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” Jack said. “Well you have to go to school now, I’ll see you later. If you need anything text me or Gabe, okay?”

“Will do boss.” Hana unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her stuff out of the floor. “Bye dad, love you!” She said reaching over the seat and hugging Jack quickly before she got out of the car.

* * *

 

**Wednesday, September 14, 2016 (At 8:35 A.M.)**

Fareeha had two cups of coffee in her hands, one was for her and the other was for Angela. She would always try and bring Angela a coffee whenever she stopped and got herself one on her way to work. They both needed it, Angela sometimes needed it more than Fareeha. As sweet and friendly Angela seemed she wasn’t a big morning person.

She had walked in from the back door and went to the break room, where she sat the coffee down so she could clock on. She grabbed the coffees off the table and went to the pharmacy counter and rang the bell a couple of times.

“One second!” Fareeha heard someone reply.

She waited for a few seconds till the blonde women emerged from behind some shelves. “Fareeha, I see you brought me a treat.” Angela said sweetly.

“Of course, I got something from Starbucks this morning and I got you something too.” Fareeha smiled and handed the cup to Angela. “Is a caramel honey latte okay with you?”

Angela grabbed the drink and took a sip from it. “Yes, it’s heaven sent. Thank you, I’m going to pay you back one day.”

Fareeha took a drink from hers. “No, you won’t, I won’t accept it.”

Angela laughed and shook her head. “I’m going too and I’ll make you accept it.”

“Is that a threat?” Fareeha smirked and leaned in closer.

“Maybe…” Angela got closer. “We’ll see.”

Fareeha knew her face was turning a deeper shade, but she kept a straight face, and keep her eye contact with Angela.

Jack cleared his throat loudly and both women turned their heads to look at the man standing near them. “What are you two doing?

“Nothing, we were just having a staring contest.” Angela blushed and quickly blurted out.

Jack chuckled to himself and put his hand on his hip. “If you say so. But that’s not what it looked like from here.”

“I promise that’s all it was Jack!”

“Sure it was.” Jack teased and looked at his watch. “Hey Fareeha, can you work the customer service desk today, Satya called in. Apparently, she’s sick.”

“Yeah, of course. Do we have enough to cover the cash registers?”

“Yeah, we’re fine we have a good staff today don’t worry about it.” Jack smiled. “Well I have to go check on some things, I’ll find you if anything changes.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Fareeha watched Jack walk away and turned her attention back to Angela. “I thought we were in trouble for a second.” She laughed nervously.

“Hey, it would be your fault, you were the one that started it.”

“Oh be quiet.” Fareeha grabbed her cup off the counter. “I have to go now, I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Angela smiled and grabbed her coffee and held it up. “Thank you again. I really will pay you back.”

Fareeha turned around and started to walk away. “I won’t let you!”

Angela laughed quietly to herself and took another drink. Fareeha was like her best friend and even though she didn’t get to talk to her as much as she wanted, she would always cherish the conversations they had together. They tried to hang out whenever they could but Fareeha was busy helping her mother with the bakery and Angela was working a lot more these days since someone quit and no one had applied to work in the pharmacy. But they hung out together at least once a week, which was on Sunday, and it was with most of their friends.

It had become a tradition ever since McCree invited them to go with him to a sports bar to watch a football game, and for a little over a year they would go every Sunday to watch football or whatever the bar would be playing. They tried not to miss it because it was sometimes the best part of the week. A lot of people would tag along and they would all watch the game, eat, and even drink if they felt like it. It became the thing everyone would look forward to every week.

* * *

 

**Wednesday, September 14, 2016 (At 1:37 P.M.)**

A bell rung when Gabe opened the door to Ana’s bakery. He walked up to the display case and looked at all the baked goods. There were cookies, bread, and some muffins. All of them looked almost perfect and delectable.

“Well if this isn’t a surprise.” Gabe heard a very familiar voice say. “It’s nice to see you again Gabriel.”

Gabe looked up and saw Ana standing behind the counter, her white hair was in a neat braid and her torso covered up by a white apron. “It’s been awhile hasn't it?”

“And who’s fault is that?” Ana teased, putting her hands on her hips.

“You act like it’s been years since we’ve seen each other, it’s only been a couple weeks.” Gabe snickered. “Work has been hectic lately.”

“Well, how about you sit down and we’ll talk about it. I have my own news to share.” Ana smiled and removed her apron. “Do you want anything to drink, maybe something to snack on?”

“Tea?”

“I just made some, be right back.” Ana said, disappearing for a few minutes and then coming back with two teacups in her hands. “You’re lucky I always make extra.”

Gabe held the teacup and took a seat at one of the tables, as did Ana.

“So what’s the news, Gabriel?” Ana said, put her elbows on the table and resting her chin her hands.

“It’s nothing that’s too interesting. Jack is worried sick about Hana, I told him to not worry but you know how he is. You know Jesse quit, so work has been extra hellish.” Gabe stared at his cup. “What about you, anything that’s good?”

“Rein and I are becoming more serious.”

“Wow after what twenty? Fifty? Years together, you two decided to tie the knot?”

“It’s been ten years and no we aren’t getting married, you smart ass.”

“I’m actually kinda disappointed. I was hoping to go to a wedding soon. But continue on, how are you two becoming more serious.”

“Reinhardt is going to be moving in with me. I told Fareeha last night and she seemed fine with it, but she thought I was going to kick her out at first.” Ana laughed.

Gabe smiled and took a drink. “Well I’m glad that he is moving in with you, maybe Fareeha will be leaving the nest soon.”

“I wanted to talk to you about Fareeha actually.”

Gabe put his drink down and looked at Ana. “Oh?”

“I’m worried about her. She’s been different lately. She comes home later in the nights and she isn’t as talkative anymore.” Ana sighed. “Has anything happened at work?”

Gabe thought he had an idea of what was going on. He noticed how Fareeha acted at work, how she always would go to the pharmacy counter whenever she could, he even saw some of it firsthand. She was most likely crushing on a certain blonde pharmacist. It was clear, even Jack knew, and he was completely oblivious sometimes.

“Nothing that I’m aware of, she seems really happy at work. She has friends.” Gabe said.

“Maybe I’m just being worried for no reason.”

“Honestly Ana, you probably are. Fareeha has a good head, she’s probably just struggling with her own issues.”

“Is she afraid to tell me about them?”

“I’m not sure, but when the time is right she will. Trust me.”

Ana smiled softly and nodded her head. “I’ll wait then, last time I forced her to tell me what was wrong she blew a fuse.”

“Be patient, she’ll tell you when the time is right.” Gabe patted Ana's shoulder and smiled back at her. “We really need to start talking more.”

“That we do Gabriel. “Ana drunk the last bit of her tea.

“I’ll start coming by more whenever I get time, you still have my phone number too so if you need anything you can call me.” Gabe said sweetly.

“Don’t worry about me, I might be getting old but I can still take care of myself.”

“Still as stubborn as always.” Gabe laughed as Ana playfully hit him on the shoulder. “It was nice catching up, but I have to go pick up Hana.”

Ana stood up and grabbed the two cups. “How is she by the way?” Ana asked.

“She’s good, she’s still doing her own thing but she is happy.” Gabe said standing up. “Have a good evening Ana, I’ll talk to you soon.”

Ana smiled and gave Gabe a quick hug with one hand. “Take care, Gabriel.”

“You too Ana.”

* * *

 

**Sunday, September 18, 2016. (At 1:54 P.M.)**

McCree stood up from his chair and stretch, his dark green polo riding up his torso. He fixed his shirt after letting out a yawn. McCree grabbed his trash from the table and tossed it into the trashcan behind him. He went over to the time card holder and grabbed his card.

The door let out a squeak as it opened and McCree turned around and waved when he noticed the familiar face. “Howdy Hanzo.” He said with a smile.

“Good evening McCree, how was your lunch?” Hanzo said waving back.

“It was pretty good, leftover pizza is always great.” McCree replied. “What about yours?”

“Mine was fine, it wasn’t anything special.” Hanzo said walking next to McCree and grabbed a time card from the holder.

“Well, what did you eat?” McCree asked as he clocked back on and moved out of Hanzo’s way.

“Just a salad.” Hanzo said.

“Are you watching your figure or somethin’?” McCree laughed.

“No, why? Should I?” Hanzo asked, looking down and then back up to McCree frowning.

“No! Of course, not! You’re in shape, to be honest.” McCree quickly said. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, plus I’m not one to talk about weight. I mean look at me,” McCree waved his hands up and down his body. “I definitely have some junk in the trunk and in some other place.” McCree chuckled.

Hanzo looked McCree up and down and started to speak. “You’re still handsome, though.”

“Oh, why thank ya.” McCree smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He was slightly taken aback by the sudden compliment. He wasn’t aware of the light blush that was appearing on his face.

Hanzo smiled and punched his time card in, and placed his card into one of the holders and made his way the door.

“Hey Hanzo, what are you doing tonight?” McCree asked before Hanzo could open the door.

“Nothing that I’m aware of, why?”

“Well a bunch of my friends and me go to a sports bar every Sunday and we all watch the football game. So, I was wondering if you wanted to tag along since you know, we’re friends now.”

“I don’t watch football.” Hanzo said.

“Oh, it’s fine if you don’t go I was just wondering.”

“No, I want to go.” Hanzo reassured McCree. “What time does it start.”

“Around eight, I’ll pick you up if you want. I won’t be drinking tonight, so if you want to you can get a little tipsy and you wouldn’t have to worry about getting home safely.”

“I’ll give you my phone number and my address, what time are you getting off?” Hanzo asked.

“Around four, I’m guessing you will too since we came in at the same time.” McCree pulled out his phone and went to a new contact. “Here you go.” McCree handed Hanzo his phone and watched him type in his number, name, and address.

“If you have trouble finding my apartment just call me, it shouldn’t be hard to find, though.” Hanzo handed the phone back.

“Will do partner, I’ll be there around seven thirty.” McCree shoved the phone in his back pocket. “Well, I guess we should actually go back to work now.”

“We should. I’ll see you soon McCree.”

“Right back at ya.” McCree said, opening the door and holding it open for Hanzo. “After you.”

Hanzo looked at McCree and smiled softly before walking through the door. “Thank you.” He said under his breath.

McCree smiled and then walked out after Hanzo. Today was slow, it was Sunday after all. In his experience, he noticed Sundays were always slower because people would go to church, and then they would go out and eat an expensive meal with their families or they would have a cookout with the church.

McCree had always liked Sundays when he was younger, now he wasn’t as fond of them they still had a special place in his heart but it wasn’t the same.

As a kid McCree would always get ready on Sundays to go to church, his mother would wake him up at six in the morning and lay out his nicest clothes, from there McCree would get ready by himself and then go eat breakfast before he would have to go with his mother and grandparents to church.

His Grandma and Grandpa both came from Mexico and were both of them practiced Roman Catholic faith, his mother wasn’t as strict when it came to the faith, but she still made him pray during meals and before bed and go to church every Sunday.

McCree didn’t understand the faith he just went with it. But it made his mother happy and he was a momma’s boy. His father wasn’t even around when he was born, he only knew little details about his father and they had only spoke a couple of times. His mother was always there for him. McCree was always a happy kid, though, no matter what he was always smiling and laughing. His mother always made sure that he was happy and healthy.

She died when he was fifteen.

McCree was expecting it, but it came earlier than he thought it would. His mother wasn’t sick when he was younger, she barely even had a cold. But for two years straight her immune system started to shut down, slowly at first but near the end, it just quit completely. She got a bad case of pneumonia, and the next day McCree found her in her bed, not breathing or responding.

McCree was upset for a long time; it took him a while to started opening up again. He barely passed high school and he was distance from everyone. During this time he lost all faith that he had.

McCree started to get happy again when he turned twenty. He started to go to college and he got a minor in history, which was always his favorite subject in school. He didn’t plan on doing anything with the degree either, he just wanted it to say he had it.

He went from job to job for a while, but when he was about to turn thirty-two he finally got a steady job, it wasn’t the best in the world. He wasn’t getting a triple digit salary, but he was making enough to get by and even a little extra. His job was at target, where he started to bloom even more. His managers Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison were some of the nicest people he ever met. Gabe was pretty much his father after the first year he worked there, they bonded quickly and McCree was performing spectacularly and had gotten a pay raise for the work he was doing.

But good things come to an end after a while.

Both of McCree’s grandparents passed away around the same time, only a couple months apart. They were both old, both were approaching their mid-seventies, and they were both getting more dependent. McCree didn’t live close to them and he didn’t figure out that they were both sick until a few weeks before his grandfather pass, he went down for a few weeks to help his grandmother and attain the funeral. Two months later he had to travel back home for another funeral, this time he had to help clean out the home where his grandparents lived.

McCree was affected by this a lot, not as much as his mother, but he was still hurt and went back to being distance. He had lost most of his loved ones in a short amount of time. He still had two aunts and an uncle but they rarely spoke to him, and he didn’t even try to talk to them.

His life got flipped upside down quickly and with no warning. He started to hit lows again and he even started to drink more.

A lot more.

He would usually have a couple of beers and then call it quits, but for some time he was throwing them back like it was a contest and he was drowning himself in alcohol.

This didn’t last super long, only a year and a half. He was thankful it didn’t last any longer than that, he was hurting himself and he was starting to lose friends because of it. He had reasons to quit and one of those reasons was his new family and his new life, but the main reason he quit was because he almost lost everything because of his addiction.

He did turn his life around, and it took time and a lot of effort. But he did it, and he was proud of that. He was a completely different man than he was a few years ago, a happier and more successful man.

* * *

 

**Sunday, September 18, 2016. (At 6:22 P.M.)**

**Message to: Hanzo**  
**Sent At: 6:22 P.M.**  
**Hey, are we still up for tonight?**

**Message From: Hanzo**  
**Sent at: 6:23 P.M.**  
**Is this McCree?**

**Message to: Hanzo**  
**Sent at 6:25 P.M.**  
**You know it :)**

**Message From: Hanzo**  
**Sent at 6:26 P.M.**  
**I was just checking and yes I am still coming if that's okay, you said you’re coming at 7:30 correct?**

**Message to: Hanzo**  
**Sent at: 6:29 P.M.**  
**That’s right I’ll be in about an hour, I’ll call you when I get there.**

* * *

 

**Sunday, September 18, 2016. (At 7:32 P.M.)**

McCree was stuck in traffic; it was busy out tonight and he was running later each minute that passed. He wasn’t super far away, at least his GPS said he had only three more minutes till he reached his destination.

He heard a ding and his phone’s screen lit up. He grabbed it from the passenger seat and unlocked it and read the text message.

**Message from: Hanzo**  
**Sent at: 7:32 P.M.**  
**You’re late…**

McCree slightly laughed at the text. He wasn’t half an hour late, just a couple minutes. Hanzo had to understand that he can’t control the traffic if he could then the world would be a completely different place.

**Message to: Hanzo**  
**Sent at: 7:33 P.M.**  
**Yeah sorry, there’s a lot of traffic out I should be there soon, though, it’s starting to move again.**

McCree typed out the message and looked back to the road and started to drive after locking his phone and throwing it back into the seat.

He pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and grabbed his phone and called Hanzo. Who picked up almost immediately.

“I’m here, I’m in a truck.” McCree looked around. “I’m actually the only truck here, so you’ll be able to find me.” McCree laughed.

“I’ll be down in a second.” Hanzo said.

“Okay I’ll-“ McCree started to say but realized that the call was already ended.

McCree sat in his car, tapping his hand against the steering wheel to some music playing in the background. He was startled when he heard three quick taps on the window. McCree jumped a little and turned his head to the window and saw Hanzo there, he unlocked the door and Hanzo opened it.

“Good evening McCree.” Hanzo spoke, climbing into the truck.

“I want to say good evening back, but damn it. You scared me.” McCree let out a sigh which turned into laughter.

Hanzo smiled and buckled his seatbelt. “I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“It’s fine, at least you’re keeping me on toes.”

Hanzo chuckled and looked at McCree. “I’m glad to be of help.”

McCree felt a wave of happiness run over him, Hanzo was different outside of work. He wasn’t as on edge it seemed. He seemed friendlier, and McCree wasn’t complaining. Hanzo had a sarcastic tone most of the time, and seeing him not looking annoyed and be as quiet was change, but a good kind of change. It was even nice to see Hanzo wearing a blue cardigan, with a gray shirt underneath it, and some black jeans, instead of the ugly green polo with whatever pants you wanted to wear for a uniform. The outfit really suited Hanzo, and McCree couldn’t help to think that he looked even better now.

Hanzo thought the same thing about McCree, he didn’t act that much different outside of work, he was slightly louder but he was still the happy go lucky McCree he met on the first day, except when Hanzo accidentally pissed him off but they were both passed that. Hanzo was more surprise over McCree’s outfit choice, though, he looked even more like a cowboy now, he was wearing a red flannel, some snug jeans, cowboy boots, and even a hat, a cowboy hat. Hanzo was slightly surprised by that part, he had noticed that he always wore cowboy boots and would throw western slang in the conversations, and he even called people partner and would usually say howdy instead of a normal greeting. But Hanzo enjoyed it, it was different.

A really good kind of different.

McCree had looked at the radio and turned the volume down a little. “What music do you like?”

“I’m fine with anything.” Hanzo replied.

“You can find a station since you’re riding with me. The place isn’t that far away, just a few miles.”

Hanzo nodded and turn the nob on the radio tell he found something he thought both of them would like.

* * *

 

**Sunday, September 18, 2016. (At 8:06 P.M.)**

“McCree you’re fashionably late today.” Angela said, watching McCree walk over to their table and smile.

“You know it, angel.” McCree snapped his fingers and pointed at Angela. “Has anything happened so far?”

"The game hasn't started yet, so no for the game. In the bar, yes.”

“What went down?” McCree asked.

“Two drunk guys got into fight over pool.” Fareeha said. “It was honestly pitiful; they were so drunk they could barely walk straight. I don’t know how either one of them landed a punch.

“They got kicked out though, I don’t think either of them was hurt.” Angela added on.

“I always miss the fights.” McCree pouted. “I can thank this one for it.” McCree pointed to Hanzo, who was standing beside him.

Hanzo awkwardly looked at McCree and then back to the girls at the table. “Hello.”

Angela warmly smiled at Hanzo. “Greetings! I’m Angela.”

“Call me Fareeha.” Fareeha said.

“Pleasure to meet you two.” Hanzo replied. “Thank you for letting me join you all tonight.”

“Han, you don’t need to be so formal, you know that, right?” McCree snickered.

“I want to make a good impression.”

“I won’t stop you, but you can relax a little.” McCree slid two chairs out from under the table.

“Oh, thank you.” Hanzo said, sitting in the seat next to McCree. “So is this everyone?”

McCree looked at Angela. “Yeah where is everyone? It’s not a big turnout.”

“Mei and Zarya are coming, they’re almost here. Gabe and Jack are having a date night, Hana wanted to go but she stayed home because she needed to stream, and Lena isn't coming. Rein and Ana haven’t made up their minds yet.” Angela said. “That was a mouth full.”

“Their loss.” McCree laughed. “So what do you want to do for food.”

“What do they have here?” Hanzo asked.

“A bit of everything; pizza, tacos, hamburgers, wings, and if you’re still watching your figure they have salads.” McCree teased, causing Hanzo to give him annoyed stare. “I’m just teasing you Hanzo. They really do have salads, though.”

“We could all split a couple pizzas, only if you all wanted too.” Hanzo said.

“I like that idea.” Angela agreed. “We could get one cheese and one sausage and pepperoni.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” McCree smiled. “Should we wait for Zarya and Mei?”

“No need to wait.” McCree turned around and saw Zarya and Mei walking to them.

“Well speak of the devil.” McCree laughed. “Long time no see.”

“Good evening everyone!” Mei cheerfully said, waving at everyone.

“Howdy Mei.” McCree said.

Zarya looked at Hanzo and back to McCree. “There’s a newcomer?”

“Yeah, this is my new friend from work.” McCree smiled.

Zarya looked at Hanzo and held her hand out and smiled. “Nice to meet you, I’m Zarya.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Hanzo.” Hanzo put his into Zarya and his hand gripped tightly by hers.

Mei reached her hand out and shook his hand after Zarya. “Mei-Ling Zhou. Just call me Mei!” Hanzo was thankful to not have his hand crushed by the shorter women.

Hanzo leaned in and whispered into McCree’s ear. “I think Zarya broke my hand.”

McCree held his hand up to his mouth and tried to cover up his laughter. “Yeah, she’s really strong so watch out. Don’t let her hug you, she might crush you.” McCree whispered back.

“That is now noted, thank you.” Hanzo replied and sat back up smiling.

Zarya and Mei took their seats and grabbed a menu. “So what did you all decide on?”

“Hanzo said we should all get pizza and split it.” Angela replied.

“That’s smart, let’s do it.” Zarya excitedly said. “We should keep him around.”

Everyone at the table laughed.

Hanzo was starting to like everyone, they weren’t who you expected Hanzo to hang out with, but then again Hanzo wasn’t as different as them. They were all a little strange in their own ways. Hanzo was happy that he met McCree, and that he was invited to this sports bar. He was needing to get some new friends and he definitely needed to get out more.

Fareeha called over a waiter and placed the order for two pizzas and an extra side of fries for McCree, everyone ordered their drinks along with it. Most of them stuck with water or soda, but Hanzo and Mei decided to order some fruity drink.

“Oh! The game’s starting!” Angela said pointing to the screen.

“This is probably a bad time, but can someone explain to me how football works?” Hanzo questioned.

Everyone but McCree looked at him like they had seen a ghost.

“Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Hanzo doesn’t watch or know anything about football.” McCree blurted out.

“Wait really?” Angela asked.

“My family didn’t watch it when I grew up, nor did I have any interest in it during school.” Hanzo said.

Mei laughed. “Don’t worry Hanzo, I don’t understand it. I just come here for the food and to hang out.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one then.” Hanzo smiled.

“I’ll explain it as it goes on, don’t worry about it.” McCree added.

“Okay thank you, McCree. I appreciate it.” Hanzo looked at the man next to him.

McCree smiled and grabbed his drink and held it up. “We should have a toast for Hanzo.”

“What why?” Hanzo confusingly blurted out.

“Because you’re a part of the gang now.” McCree laughed.

Everyone held up their drinks.

“To our newest member, Hanzo.” Fareeha said.

“Cheers!” Everyone clacked their glasses together and laughed in unison.

Hanzo couldn’t stop his lips from curling into a giant grin. This was unusual, and he liked it. He wasn’t expecting everyone to be so warm and friendly to him, especially not so quickly. He was happy, he was more than happy actually. He was over the moon.

The game was at halftime, and from what he learned everyone was worried that their team was going to lose, both teams were neck and neck and they only had a little while left. McCree was very into it and would cheer loudly whenever his team would score, which wasn't seen as strange in the bar because whenever something happened the noise level would go up instantly. Hanzo was more surprised whenever Angela started standing up and cheering on the teams. He didn’t expect her to be so into it. But Mei and him had their own little side conversation whenever the bar started to get quiet again.

“Hanzo, how good are you at claw machines?” Mei asked.

“I’m not horrible, I’ve won a few things from them. Why do you ask?”

Mei smirked and stood up. “Follow me.”

Hanzo was slightly confused on why Mei wanted to know about his skills at claw machines and why she wanted to him to follow her, but he did.

Mei had gone to an open area that was near the back of the bar, a few children were there. Hanzo examined the assortment of games there; a racing game, basketball, some shooting games, and a couple of claw machines.

Hanzo saw where this was going.

“Okay, so there’s a really cute onion octopus thing in this one.” Mei walked over and pointed at one of the stuffed animals. Hanzo followed and looked at it, it was in the middle and was kinda big.

“Do you want me to win it?” Hanzo asked pulling out his wallet.

“Can you try? I’ve been trying for the last couple weeks and I had no luck. Don’t worry about paying, I’ll pay and you use your skills.” Mei smiled and pulled a couple dollars out from her pocket. “So will you?” Mei used puppy dog eyes on Hanzo.

Hanzo was going to say yes anyways but this sealed the deal. “Sure, but I can’t promise anything.”

Mei put a dollar in the machine. “I have five dollars to spend in here so that gives up ten tries.”

Hanzo grabbed the handle and started to move it, he looked from the side of the machine to see if it was lined up, and it was. So he clicked the down button and watched the claw drop down and hit the stuffed animal. He held his breathe along with Mei as the claw wrapped around the object and slowly pulled up.

He got it on the first try.

Mei and him both cheered louder than they should have, the children and adults stared at them in confusion. Mei had apologized and grabbed the stuffed animal from the machine.

“Thank you!” Mei excitedly said.

“No problem, I wasn’t expecting to get it so quickly.” Hanzo laughed. “Why did you want it anyway?”

“Oh well,” Mei blushed. “Zarya said she thought it was cute awhile back and I wanted to win it for her. But I couldn’t so I tried to get McCree to help me and he couldn’t win it and neither could Fareeha and Angela cried after trying fifteen times.”

Wait are you and Zarya a couple?” Hanzo asked.

Mei’s blush became more intense shade of red. “No! We aren’t! I mean we are friends really good friends and she is really great and I-“

“You have a crush on her.” Hanzo snickered.

“Okay, maybe I do!” Mei admitted. “But I’m scared to ask her about becoming more than friends.”

Hanzo smiled softly. “I know that feeling all too well. Just don’t rush into anything, just bring it up in some casual conversations. She will get the hint.”

“Do you really think so?” Mei’s face lit up.

“I really do.” Hanzo patted Mei’s shoulder. “So do you want to try to win more things?”

Mei smirked and put another dollar in the machine. “Let’s do this.” She confidently said.

They didn’t do as well as they thought they would, between the two of them they won three more stuffed animals, not counting the one that they already won. Hanzo had won a long blue dragon and a red wolf, and Mei had won a cute snowman.

They went back to the table with the stuffed animals proudly displayed. McCree looked and them and laughed softly.

“Well aren’t y’all lucky.”

Mei laughed and sat back down next to Zarya and tapped her shoulder. Zarya turned around and smiled at her.

“Are you back now?” She said.

“Here you go.” Mei said pushing the onion octopus thing into Zarya’s arms.

Zarya smiled and looked at Mei lovingly. “You remembered that I liked this?”

“Yes! I tried to win it by myself but I couldn’t. Hanzo had to win it though, but I wanted to give it to you.”

Zarya looked and Hanzo and then back at Mei. “Thank you, my little snow bear, I love it.” Mei’s face turned bright red again when Zarya hugged her tightly.

Hanzo looked at McCree who was smiling at what just happened. Hanzo tapped McCree’s shouldered and leaned in again.

“I think a romance is about the unfold.” Hanzo said quietly.

“It’s about time.”

* * *

 

**Sunday, September 18, 2016. (At 10:48 P.M.)**

The game was over and McCree’s and Angela’s team had won, they were ecstatic over this and was rubbing it in Fareeha’s and Zarya’s faces. While they were annoying each other Hanzo had grabbed the bill and paid for it and left the tip. Which caused the group to fuss at him for doing that without asking, they were all going to split it, but Hanzo paid for everything. He denied the money that everyone was trying to pay him back with and explained that he needed to thank them for letting him join them tonight.

McCree drove Hanzo home and rambled on about the game and how proud he was that his team won, Hanzo listened for a while before he asked something.

“McCree?” Hanzo interrupted.

McCree stopped talking and answered. “Yeah?”

“What are you and Angela?”

“What do you mean?” McCree asked, raising a brow.

“I mean are you two dating.” Hanzo said in a serious voice.

McCree couldn’t hold back and busted out in laughter, “Oh my god, Hanzo!”

“What?” Hanzo asked, confused on what was so funny. “I didn’t make a joke.”

“Hanzo, Angela and I are friends. Nothing more or nothing less, if anything you could be asking if Fareeha and Angela are dating. “ McCree replied.

“Well, are they dating?” Hanzo inquired.

“Sadly no, but I have faith in them.” McCree said.

“Then I will have faith too.” Hanzo said.

“So why’d you think I was dating Angela?” McCree questioned, pulling into Hanzo’s apartment’s parking lot and parking in an empty space.

“Whenever we first got there you called her angel, and you talked to her a lot, and then whenever we left you hugged her more than once. I was convinced you two were a thing.”

“We are just really close, she’s been there for me for a lot of things. She’s one of my best friends, but I don’t have any feelings for her.”

“That’s good then.” Hanzo said smiling and unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Hanzo, what do you mean by that’s good? Are you jealous?” McCree questioned Hanzo, a smirk appeared on his face.

Hanzo’s face heated up and he grabbed the door handle. “No, it’s just that I-“ Hanzo dug a hole and he couldn’t get out of it. “Thank you for taking me with you! I’ll see you soon, have a nice night and be safe. Goodbye!” Hanzo quick spat out and jumped out of the truck and slammed the door.

McCree chuckled to himself and smiled as he watched Hanzo quickly walk into the building. Hanzo was cute when he was embarrassed. McCree couldn’t help but think that maybe he was starting to like Hanzo more than a friend. He was smart, handsome, and sometimes had an attitude but McCree liked that about him. Hanzo made him not regret quitting target, he was kinda glad he did. McCree was getting lost in thought now and sat in the car thinking for a few minutes before he finally snapped out of it and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually liked this chapter, it's different but I really like it. I don't know why Mei and Hanzo are becoming best friends but ya know what, it's a good friendship. Anyways, I hope you liked it and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS I REALLY LOVE IT I WAS SURPRISED BY THE AMOUNT OF SUPPORT ON THIS ASDF; THANK YOU YOU LOVELY BABES <3


	3. Dinner and A Movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl starts working with Hana at GameStop and she is already warming up to Hana, and even Lucio notices this and already starts to believe that a romance might bloom between the two females. While McCree realizes that Hanzo left some things in his truck he decides that it's a good way for him to go and hang out with Hanzo that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I am back, I'm sorry for a late update I got sick and I finally got to work on this. But anyways here is the new chapter and it's somewhat short but that's because the next chapter is going to be special. Anyways thank you and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ALSO SOMBRA IS GOING TO BE 19 IN THIS I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS BEFORE

**Monday, September 19th, 2016 ( At 4:00 P.M. )**

Hana threw her lanyard around her neck and walked out of the back room and went to the counter and grabbed one of their sale papers and read it. She was flipping through the pages quickly, she was mostly looking at the pictures anyways. At this the point, she was starting to memorize the sale’s paper because they rarely changed it and they weren’t even considered sales, they were more like a showcase of products.

“So do you think you’re good for now? I’m always glad to help you out if you need anything." Hana had looked up from the paper and watched Lúcio walk in from the back room and hold the door open. She didn’t know who he was talking to until a tall female walked through the door and turned to him.

“I think I understand, don’t worry about me.” She said. Was this a new girl? Lúcio didn’t tell her that they hired a new person or that they were even looking for help for that matter.

Lúcio had smiled at her and turned and looked at Hana and began to walk over, the girl followed behind him.

“Hey Hana, this is Sombra! She just started today, so if she needs any help I expect you to be able to help her.” He never failed at being extra friendly.

“Hola.” The girl waved and smirked at Hana.

Hana waved back and smiled slightly. “Heya I'm Hana Song, it’s nice to meet you.” She replied.

“The pleasures all mine.” Sombra winked causing Hana to laugh a little nervously.

Sombra was very pretty, her outer aesthetic wasn’t what you would expect from someone that worked at GameStop; she had more of a Hottopic or a Spencer’s vibe. Maybe it was the half-shaved hair that went from a dark brown to a purple and the way she presented herself. Her outfit did fit the GameStop aesthetic. She was wearing a baggy black jacket and a graphic tee under it and some worn out black skinny jeans.

Hana was pretty sure the other girl noticed she was blushing considering that Sombra started giggling.

Lúcio crossed his arms and still had the smile on his face. “Sombra, I think you and Hana will become friends quickly.” Lúcio teased.

“Oh really, why is that?” Sombra looked back at Lúcio with one of her brows raised slightly.

Hana felt her heart skip a beat, Lúcio couldn’t have figured out that she thought Sombra was pretty; unless he could read minds and she seriously doubted that.

Hana had looked past Sombra’s shoulder and made eye contact with Lúcio and gave him a death stare.

“Didn’t you say you thought streaming and stuff was cool?”

“I did earlier.” Sombra replied and shook her head.

“Well, Hana is kinda like a local celebrity in the gaming community. She does streams and youtube videos.” Lúcio happily said.

Hana took a sigh of relief and watched Sombra turn around and smiled.

“Really? That’s pretty cool Hana.” Sombra remarked.

“Yes, I do. I have a pretty small fan base but it’s growing!” Hana said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Don’t be so modest, you have like ten thousand subs!” Lúcio butted in.

“Yeah but that’s not that many.”

“You’ve barely being doing it for a year, you are going to famous.” Lúcio and Hana started to bicker back and forth for a minute before Sombra intruded.

“That’s pretty impressive Hana, one day you’ll have to show me your set up! Maybe I could even be a guest on your stream one day!”

Hana watched Lúcio give a smug smile. “I think that would be a great idea, what do you think Hana.”

“Yeah, of course, I mean it’s nothing special but it gets the job done.” Hana responded.

“I’ll look forward to it.” Sombra smirked and crossed her arms. “What about you Lúcio , are you also a streamer?”

"Nah, I'm more of a musician. I make some techno tracks and some remixes whenever I have free time."

"That's still pretty cool, I'll have to listen to your music one day." Sombra said.

* * *

 

**Monday, September 19, 2016 (At 9:16 P.M.)**

McCree turned the AC on in his truck, it was slowly but surely starting to change from summer to fall which was very good in McCree’s eyes. He didn’t hate the heat but he was starting to get fed up with the above eighty temperatures. He was pretty much like a personal heater anyway, he was always warm and the heat didn’t help that.

He buckled his seat belt and look over at the passenger seat when something caught his eye. He stretched across the seat and grabbed the two stuffed animals from the floor and brought them up to his face to look at them closer. These definitely weren’t his but he had an idea of whose they were.

He pulled out his cell phone and quickly went to messages.

**Message to: Hanzo**  
**Sent At: 9:20 P.M.**  
**I think you forgot some stuff in my car haha, don’t worry though I’ll get them to you safely.**

McCree attached a picture of the two stuffed animals sitting in the seat with the seatbelt over them to the message and sent it.

Hanzo’s reply was almost instant.

**Message from: Hanzo**  
**Sent At: 9:21 P.M.**  
**I realized I left them with you after I got home, I’ll come pick them up soon. I’m sorry about that.**

**Message to: Hanzo**  
**Sent At: 9:22 P.M.**  
**Don’t worry about. Have you had dinner yet?**

**Message From: Hanzo**  
**Sent At: 9:23 P.M.**  
**No, I haven’t, why are you asking?**

**Message to: Hanzo**  
**Sent At: 9:24 P.M.**  
**I’ll bring them to you! I’ll pick something up on the way there and we could hang out for a little while, maybe watch a movie or something :)**

**Message to: Hanzo**  
**Sent At: 9:24 P.M.**  
**Only if that’s okay with you.**

**Message from: Hanzo**  
**Sent At: 9:26 P.M.**  
**I would like that. What are you thinking about getting?**

**Message to: Hanzo**  
**Sent At: 9:27 P.M.**  
**I’m craving a burger and fries, how about you.**

**Message From: Hanzo**  
**Sent At: 9:28 P.M.**  
**That sounds fine to me, there’s a burger place near my apartment, you could stop there if you wanted too. Could you get me a cheeseburger and side of fries? Thank you.**

**Message to: Hanzo**  
**Sent At: 9:30 P.M.**  
**Okay! I’ll be there soon!**

* * *

 

**Monday, September 19, 2016 (At 9:59 P.M.)**

McCree shoved the stuffed animal under his arm and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He went to the contacts and found Hanzo’s name and clicked the call button and brought the phone up to his ear and listened to a couple rings until someone answered.

“McCree?”

“So funny story, I don’t know which floor you live on or your apartment number so I’m in the lobby lookin’ lost.” McCree laughed.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, my apologies. I’m on the sixth floor, and my apartment is five F.” Hanzo said.

“That helps a lot, thank ya. I’ll see you in a few, Hanzo.” McCree ended the call and put his phone back up.

McCree stared at the stairs and sighed. This was going to be a workout.

McCree arrived at the door, his breathing was quick and harsh. He tried to fix that by taking a couple deep breaths before he knocked a couple time on the door.

Hanzo answered the door, and McCree straighten up when he saw the other male; who was wearing a gray shirt and blue plaid pajama pants.

“Hey there.” McCree tipped his hat.

“Hello, Jesse.” Hanzo said and stepped to the side. “Come in.” McCree walked through the door and handed the stuffed animals to Hanzo.

“Here ya go by the way.” He smiled as Hanzo took the stuffed animals into his hands. “I understand how you're so fit now, those stairs almost killed me. I don’t know how you walk up and down them every day.” McCree laughed.

“The stairs?” Hanzo grabbed the stuffed animals and looked at McCree with a confused look. “Why didn’t you take the elevator?”

“There’s an elevator?” McCree asked.

“I should’ve told you that on the phone.” Hanzo said.

“Well it’s over now, you’ll just have to show me where it is whenever I leave.” McCree laughed and took off his boots and hat and placed them against the wall and looked around the apartment. It was on the smaller side, but it was nicely decorated. The kitchen was connected to the living room and small island had two stools with it. The living room was decorated with a couple different pictures and one painting that had two dragons in it, along with the basics like a couch and a TV.

McCree whistled and placed the bag drinks on the counter. “Nice place you have here.”

“You think so? It’s kinda plain, I haven’t really decorated.”

“I like it, but it’s nothing compared to my place. If you want help decorating though I’d be glad to help, I decorated my whole house and I must say it’s beautiful.”

“Hmm, I can only imagine what it would look like. I picture it’s like a saloon from a western film.”

“Close.” McCree chuckled. “It’s actually more normal than you would think.”

“I doubt that.” Hanzo remarked. “But I’ve been meaning to ask you about something.”

“Shoot.” McCree grabbed one of the drinks and handed it to Hanzo. “It’s a vanilla milkshake, I didn’t know what kind you wanted so I guessed.”

“That’s fine. But what I wanted to ask you was about the whole cowboy thing.”

“What’ya mean?” McCree asked taking a drink of his milkshake.

“Well why do you-” Hanzo waved his hand up and down at McCree. “Why do you dress like that?”

“I don’t know, I just do. I’ve always been a fan of westerns.” McCree chuckled. “Plus, I think I look pretty damn cool if I do say so myself.”

“I must admit I was slightly taken aback whenever we first met. It’s not every day you see a real-life cowman.” Hanzo said with a slight smile.

“You’re not the first to be a bit shocked, whenever I worked at Target the newbies would always get confused whenever I had to help em. The whole getup takes some people by surprise.”

“So, have you always dressed like that or did you just wake up and thought to yourself; hey self I want to be a cowboy.” Hanzo asked.

“A bit of both, where I grew up it was a mix of country and urban. So it came naturally.”

“I see. Where did you grow up at?”

“Santa Fe in New Mexico.” McCree answered. “I moved here when I was nineteen because of college. Been here ever since. What about you? Grew up here?”

“I grew up here. My father came here from Japan when he was young and my mother ended up meeting him when they were in high school.” Hanzo spoke.

“My dad wasn’t around much growing up, I’ve met him a couple times but I don’t want much to do with him.”

“Why is that?”

“He's a deadbeat.” McCree growled. “He left my mom before I was even born, the closest father figure I had growing up was my grandpa.” McCree sighed. “Do you mind if we get off this topic? I don’t want to get myself worked up and go off on a tangent.”

“I don’t mind, I understand having family troubles. We should eat anyway, it’s probably cold by now.” Hanzo responded and opened the bag and pulled out the neatly wrapped burgers and the fries. “I’m guessing this on is yours.” He said, handing McCree the burger that had ‘double bacon burger’ on the wrapper.

“Yep, that’s mine.” McCree accepted the food. “So Han, you wanna watch a movie or somethin’?” McCree asked.

“I don’t have many movies to choose from but if you can’t find anything that peaks your interest and you want to rent something I wouldn’t mind.” Hanzo replied.

“Do you have Van Helsing?” McCree said with his mouth full.

“It’s impolite to speak with your mouth full,” Hanzo remarked and McCree swallowed the food and muttered a quiet apology. “But no, what’s that about?”

McCree let out a loud gasp and slapped his hand against his chest. “You’ve never seen Van Helsing? You’re missing out one of the greatest movies ever made. “

“It must not be that great if I haven’t heard of it.” Hanzo sarcastically replied and smirked.

“That’s harsh, Han.” McCree whined. “It’s so good, it’s about this guy who is a vampire hunter and he hunts more than vampires and he goes on a mission where he is fighting all these supernatural creatures and it’s so badass.” McCree exclaimed like an excited child.

“It sounds different. It probably isn’t my cup of tea but I’m willing to sit through it.”

“Trust me you won’t regret it.” McCree smiled. “Do you have Netflix or somethin’? I’m pretty sure it’s on one of those.”

Hanzo nodded and grabbed his food and sat it on the coffee table and McCree followed. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV and went to Netflix and typed the movie in on the search bar. The first result popped up and McCree confirmed that it was the right movie. Hanzo clicked the play button and settled into the couch, he wasn’t prepared for the movie. But McCree was too excited for him to tell him no, even though they’ve only been friends for a couple of weeks McCree had been very welcoming to Hanzo and it made him feel a little at ease and happier. Even if he didn’t show it the same way as McCree did.

After all, he was one of his first friends where he worked now, and this was his first real job, he worked for his father and mother but that was different. He moved out when he was twenty-two but every day he would go back to the restaurant and work, he was used to the same thing every day and he wanted to quit for years. He didn’t like working with his family but after his brother ran away, he knew he couldn’t abandon his family. They did hire some new workers after his brother left because they were shorthanded and it was getting harder on his parents.

He planned how he was going to quit months in advance, he was expecting the worst and it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. His mother was more open about him leaving, she always wanted him to be independent; but on the other hand, she was saddened to see her oldest son leave. His father didn’t take too lightly on the idea. He was mad, and Hanzo didn’t understand why. He wasn’t that important to the restaurant, they could hire someone else, but his father's anger didn't go away. Hanzo left without making amends with his father and he knew that he would have to one day or else he would regret it.

But that day wasn’t going to be soon, and that was okay with Hanzo. He still has time to forgive and forget. He has other things to worry about.

To say the least, leaving the family business wasn’t all it cracked up to be. He wasn’t doing his dream job and he wasn’t making the big bucks. Of course, you have to start off small, but he didn’t know if he could get to his end goal. He didn’t mind what he was doing right now. He kinda liked his job, and it was nice to start working again. Once he quit the restaurant he took a small break from everything. He sat inside for most of it and binge-watched shows and practiced his art whenever he got motivated enough. It was nice for the first couple days and then it started to get repetitive and almost like a chore.

Whenever he got the call that he got a new job he almost jumped for joy. He was glad to be getting out of the house again and doing something productive but he was always a loner so having to talk to people was going to rough for a little while, but he knew he would have to get used to it if he wanted to get a paycheck.

“Han, are you even payin’ attention?” McCree nudged Hanzo in the side.

Hanzo quickly turned his head and focused on McCree. “Hm? Yes, I’m watching it.”

“You look like you’re out of it.” McCree paused the movie. “Somethin’ on your mind?”

“I’m just distracted by my thoughts, but I’m paying attention don’t worry.” Hanzo reassured.

“If something is eatin ya up you can tell me.”

“Thank you, McCree, but that’s not necessary.” Hanzo said. “You can start the movie again.”

“Whatever you say, but keep it in mind.” McCree grabbed the remote again and started the movie where they left off and looked over to Hanzo, who was on the other side of the couch. He was pretty sure the another man was paying attention this time, or he was just really good at faking it.

* * *

 

**Tuesday, September 20, 2016 (At 12:49 A.M.)**

The movie ended and McCree was smiling goofily. “Did you like it?”

“I mean it was unusual, but yes I enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad you liked it because I was thinkin that we could dress up as the characters for Halloween.” McCree gushed while Hanzo gave a confused look. “Wait I didn’t even tell you about the party.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Well my friend Gabe and his husband Jack always have Halloween parties and he sent out the invites today and I was thinking you could tag along with me.” McCree said.

“McCree, why do you want to spend so much time with me?” Hanzo questioned.

McCree felt a little hurt over the question. “Because I think of you as a friend?”

“Oh.” Hanzo said softly.

“Have you never had a friend Hanzo?”

“Of course I had friends growing up, just none like you. We talked during school and that was the end of it. But you actually want to do things with me and you invite me to go out.” Hanzo sighed. “I guess it’s just different to have someone around that treats me so warmly if that makes any sense.”

“Well, do you like hanging out with me?”

“I enjoy it immensely.” Hanzo looked down at lap and smiled. “I finally feel welcomed.”

McCree tried to hold back a grin but was defeated. It felt special to see Hanzo like this. He looked sincerely happy. “You know you look awfully nice when you smile.”

Hanzo looked at McCree, his face flustered. “Thank you, McCree, as do you.”

“I feel like I need to bring this up, but last night when I asked you if you were jealous I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just teasing you.”

“’No it’s fine, I was just caught off guard. I understand why you would have thought that now.”

“What are you getting at?”

“McCree, I know you’re gay.” Hanzo bluntly put it.

“Well, you ain't one to tap dance around something are ya.” McCree laughed. “How’d you figure it out?”

“Well I always had the feeling that you were but I didn’t want to ask you directly even though I’m usually a straight forward person.” Hanzo said. “I asked Mei last night after you dropped me off. She said you were the gayest person ever in existence.”

“Wow Mei, I’m not that gay.” McCre groaned.

Hanzo snickered. “We could argue about that.”

“Oh, shut it Hanzo.” McCree joked. “I hope you aren’t uncomfortable or anything.”

“Of course not. It explains why we get along so well actually.” Hanzo replied.

“Wait, Han, are you-“ McCree started to speak.

“Gay? Because yes, I am.”

“It’s it bad that I’m kinda surprised by that?” McCree asked.

“Not at all, I mean I am the most masculine man ever.” Hanzo bragged.

McCree laughed to himself. “Sure Han.”

Hanzo playfully shoved McCree and stood up. “You should probably get going, it’s already midnight and I have to work in the morning.”

“I didn’t even notice how late it was. I guess time does fly when you’re having fun.” McCree stood up after he checked the time on his phone.

“Indeed, it does.” Hanzo answered. “I had a nice evening, thank you.”

“No problem, we should do this again one day.” McCree walked over to his boots and put them on along with his hat. “I guess I should hit the road now.”

Hanzo nodded his head and opened the door and held it open for McCree. “Drive safely.”

“Don’t worry about little ol’ me.” McCree said.

“Goodnight Jesse I’ll see you agian soon.” He said watching McCree walk out of the door into the hallway. “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.”

“What is it?” McCree turned around.

“I will go with you to the party.”

“Well shucks, I guess we could call it a date.” McCree winked at Hanzo and gave a flirty smirk.

“Don’t get your hopes up too soon cowboy.” Hanzo advised.

“You didn’t say no and that’s all that matters.” McCree replied causing Hanzo to roll his coffee-colored eyes.

“But maybe one day I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Now wait a second-“ McCree stuttered.

“Once again goodnight McCree, be safe.” Hanzo quickly closed his door and locked it.

“Hanzo I swear to god.” McCree mumbled under his breath and made his way down the hall before he stopped dead in his tracks.

He forgot to ask about the elevator.

It looked like he would have to take the stairs again after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is kinda a filler chapter because next chapter is going to be special! Also, I am going to be doing McHanzo week so look out for that (follow my tumblr for the updates its sombracutiepie ) ! The next chapter should be out before Christmas if I'm lucky. But I promise it won't take as long!! Thank you again for all the support it means the world to me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it! Kudos are greatly appreciated! Comments mean the world and more to me, I personally love feedback and I take everything into consideration! I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I'm trying to go for a new chapter every 2-3 weeks! Thank you all for reading it I hoped you liked it <3


End file.
